1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to simulation software, for example, software facilitating users to complete actual accomplishments and develop actual skills and knowledge.
2. Description of Related Art
Video games have evolved into a very influential and important industry over the years. According to the Entertainment Software Association (ESA) in 2008, 65% of American households played computer and video games. Among the 218 million garners in the United States, about 5.2 million are extreme garners who spend an average of 45 hours a week playing video games as reported by the NPD group in 2008. For the popular massively multiplayer online game (MMOG) title “World of Warcraft” with more than 10 million players, statistics have shown that the average amount of time each player spends on playing the game is 22.7 hours per week. Video game addiction is becoming a serious problem for many children, youths, and adults. Video game addiction, or more broadly, video game overuse, is defined as excessive or compulsive use of computer and video games that interferes with daily life. Instances have been reported in which users play compulsively, isolating themselves from other forms of social contact and focusing almost entirely on in-game achievements rather than broader life events.
To confront the challenges of misuse brought by video games, a category of video games known as “serious games” teach game players actual knowledge, help game players to develop actual skills, and allow game players to accomplish actual tasks during game play. For example, there are games to teach languages, typing, and children of different ages to develop skills in math, problem-solving, and music.
Most serious games, however, focus on teaching domain-specific knowledge or skills, i.e., how to respond in an emergency situation such as a flood or how to do elementary school arithmetic. After such knowledge or skills is assimilated either through playing the game or from other sources, playing the game would no longer result in actual benefit.